


Secretary slave

by GoreCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoreCat/pseuds/GoreCat
Summary: Sollux working as a secretary, though his contract says he has to do everything his bosses say. Even with his son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this!  
> And yes there is a little bit of dub-con, even if sollux is pretty willing in this.

Sollux couldn't believe that he had gotten into this, not like he had a choice to be here anymore, he was bound by that fucking contact, fuck them for having such a deep grip on him. He had been here for three months now, and things hadn't been easy.. He did what he was supposed to, did his paper works, took calls and answered emails while also coding for the company.   And he was doing his job as a fucking stress reliever for the bosses.. really he couldn't count the times that they had come in this week how many of the panty hoses thay had been ripped, good thing that was covered by them..  He looks up from his paper works as the boss comes in, really he never knocked.. "what is is now?" He asks with his noticable lisp, and continues to write. His bulge moves slightly in its sheathe, he was expecting it to be that, though it could just be more work. He hated himself for reacting like this, but he couldn't say it wasn't, a pleasurable experience..because it was.

 

Cronus smirked at the sight of Sollux looking so annoyed with him before he'd even said anything. He liked working for his dad, it hadn't been his first choice, but this was a nice fucking bonus to having to deal with his father on a daily basis. He strode into Sollux's little office, closing the door behind him.   "Oh nothing, am I not allowed to check on you and see how you're doing?" He asked, walking over to Sollux and leaning over his shoulder from behind. "Are you real busy right now? I might have another assignment for you before you move onto whatever you've got going on next."  He smiled, looking at his computer briefly before taking the mouse from Sollux's hand. Cronus save whatever Sollux had open and then nudged the chord with his foot to make sure it was off. Glancing again at the solid wooden door across from them. Cronus was smarter than getting caught doing this, he wasn't even sure if his dad knew that he did it.

 

 Sollux glanced up at the other, and he was not that suprised to see cronus standing there. Cronus often came by lately, it was both good and bad. If someone walked in they would be in trouble, and sollux got held back doing his job often. Sollux was sure that the boss didn't know what his son was doing with him.   "If that was the only reason you came where you wouldn't have closed the door. And we both know you are not only here to check on how I'm doing. " his lisp, god how he hated it, was noticeable while he talked. He felt like people took him less seriously. "In a matter of I am busy.. oh what assignment ?" His tone almost became sarcastic, he thought he already knew what he wanted. . He could feem Cronus behind his back, his while presense, and along with the thought of why he was there he felt his nook get wet. Fuck his betraying body, why did he react so easily.   "Hey!" He lifted his other hand from the keyboard as cronus took the mouse from the other Hand. "I was working on that" he say, annoyance clear in his voice. He was almost more bossy than his father... Jesus why was he still Working here. "Well at least you are nice enough to save." Sollux crossed his legs and leant back on the chair with his arms over his chest. "Now what is it?" He said, his mismatched eyes looking at him from behind his glasses just as mismatched as his eyes. "If you wonder if anyone is gonna come they have an important meeting today" Darn why did he say that? It was true though, cronus's father and the higher ups had a meeting today about the company, most of them would be busy for at least another hour.

 

  Cronus smirked, he loved that Sollux was always so quick to say things he probably shouldn't have, and he was so cute when he was all pouty. He always liked paying little visits to Sollux, plus it relieved some of the stress from having to deal with everyone undermining him here as much as they possibly could thanks to him being the big boss's son. He could take his mind off it this way.   "You seem a little stressed babe," he said, "maybe we should take a little bit of a break before I give you another assignment, what do you think? I wouldn't want you breaking from all of the work." Cronus slipped his fingers under Sollux's chin, tilting his head up and smiling at him now that he was sitting in front of Sollux on the desk. It was so easy to get him worked up, he loved it. "Great, so we could have an extra long session today and we won't have to worry about anything anyone else is doing. Thanks for letting me know."  He bit his lip, looking Sollux over a little bit, "as for the stress relief, how about you help me out a little extra today, and then I'll make you feel really good. Hell, I'll even buy you some new pantyhose after I tear them off of you." Cronus unbuckled his belt, his bulge already shifting in his boxers a bit as he tugged his pants down. "What do you say? Don't want to violate your contract do you?"

 

Sollux growled slightly. "Who wouldn't be stressed with all this work, you wouldn't last a day with all of this" he said and furrowed his brows slightly at him, he wouldn't last at all. Sollux did a lot for the company after all. As cronus lifted his chin he swallowed nervously, he knew he had to follow orders of the family that had this company, and he had signed this blindly which he sometimes regretted. Though only sometimes.   "I already regret telling you rhat" he muttered and showed his fangs slightly in dismay. "I would rather not wear them" he said and bit down on his lip. Since he already was wet and ready, it sounded tempting.. mostly because of the offer of him pleasing him more than usual. "Guess I really don't have a say in this matter. " he grunted softly and since he already was in the chair he just turned it around and faced the other properly his desk high enough so he just lower his chair a bit.  "Better give me back good for all the work I miss for this " he said and licked his lips with his split tongue, he could see how eager the other actually was, his bulge almost waving to him. "Sollux stroked it with his finger all the way from the Base to the tip. "Eager aren't we" he said softly and gave the other a look before he leant down, licking the tip, before he took it into his mouth slowly. Sollux hummed softly as he felt the others bulge wriggle slightly in his mouth, though he took and pulled back, before he stroked it with his hand as well. Sometimes he wondered what he did with his life, but he couldnt say he didn't enjoy it, cause he did.

 

"Yeah, yeah keep acting like i don't do anything around here," he said, brushing that subject off quickly. Cronus actually did quite a bit, not that anyone noticed just about ever. He saw the way that Sollux swallowed, and smiled at him a bit more deviously. Cronus knew that Sollux liked this more than he let on, and that was why he kept doing it, because honestly, it was good for them both.   He shrugged, "you probably should." Cronus laughed and ran his fingers through Sollux's hair, tugging on it a little bit. "Right, like you're only doing this because you have to. At least be honest with yourself, you do it because you're a little cum slut, aren't you?" He flashed a wicked smile at Sollux, moaning softly when he started to touch his bulge and kept a good grip on his hair because he knew what he'd said would probably piss him off.   As soon as Sollux's mouth was around his bulge he started to push his head down, being careful not to gag him too much just yet, "I'm always eager when I get a shot with you babe. I love to tear those pantyhose off you and have my way." It was true, Cronus was discovering a bit of a fetish he had that he was in no way ashamed of. His hips rolled forward just a bit now, forcing him to take more of his bulge and muffling a noise he was making. He wanted to fuck Sollux already, but he knew the blowjob would be worth it if they had the time.

 

 gripped his soft hair. He loved a little bit of hairpulling, which was why he had let it grow a little longer than usual. It didn't look bad either so it was easy to hide why he wanted it that way. With cronus's comment he wanted to come with a comeback at him, though as the other held him in place he couldn't exactly move much with his head. Though he bared his fangs slightly and a low growl came from his throat. He would so get back at him later. Though he was right.. He loved getting filled with the material, it felt so much better when they actually came into him. At the thought he had to press his thighs together and it gave a little relieff to his needy bulges and soaking wet nook.   He got the other deep into his throat and he had to close his eyes as he moved with the others hips. Sollux moved back again and bobbed his head before taking him deep into his throat again, he managed without gagging, though he kept moving like that without gagging more than once. He had grown quite skilled at this. In the end he leant back and licked his bulge from his Base to top before he took him into his mouth again, he took a deep breath while he had time for it. Sucking bulge took a lot. He let out a hum, as his hand rubbed the Base of the others bulge now doing his best to make the other come. Slightly impatient for his turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Hope you liked it and I would really appreciate kudos ~


End file.
